


hands find the places where they've never been

by onedamnangryfrog



Series: get to the part where the space between us closes [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shane Madej, Comeplay, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, SO MUCH BANTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedamnangryfrog/pseuds/onedamnangryfrog
Summary: Ryan is a bratty little tease, but at least he follows through.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: get to the part where the space between us closes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	hands find the places where they've never been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyshoeskeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyshoeskeleton/gifts).



> Thanks as always to zaphodthebb for being the best beta/enabler ever. This idea was hers, I just took it and ran with it.
> 
> The hoodie is real, and you can buy it at [the watcher store](https://www.gianthugs.com/collections/watcher-entertainment/products/too-many-spirits-embroidered-cropped-hoodie-unisex-glows-in-the-dark). Unfortunately, Ryan did not, in fact, model it. Boo (ha, get it, because there's a lil ghostie)
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as my other fics, [cheers (drink to that)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342985) & [and I envy your clothes, how'd they get to be so close?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675989), although this can absolutely be read on its own.
> 
> Title is from the song [Leave it Alone by Amanda Shires](https://youtu.be/vnP8XzZFxnQ). Yes, it does bother me that the first fic in this series doesn't have a title from that song, but I didn't know it would be part of a series when I wrote it!
> 
> I refer to Shane's hair as long here because this takes place before the death of the Shane Mane. I'm still crying about it, but it's all fine.
> 
> Okay that's it, sorry for the ramble, enjoy!

  
  


Shane had never seen the point in cropped hoodies. For a garment that’s ostensibly designed to keep you warm to expose half of your midsection basically every time you move just lacks practicality. And despite what some might call evidence to the contrary, Shane was at heart, a practical man, albeit one with a penchant for the whimsical verging on zany.

But it was hard to argue with the merits of the cropped hoodie when Ryan was walking around Shane’s apartment wearing one, baring his stomach--still a warm golden tone despite it being well into autumn--any time he shifted or reached for something. He also seemed to have chosen the smallest sized hoodie that would accommodate him, exaggerating the effect.

Shane would’ve liked to think that he was playing it very cool despite Ryan’s best efforts to short-circuit his brain. “You uh, gonna wear that out?”

Ryan looked at him quizzically. “Well, I’m not going much of any place, am I? But sure, I guess I’d wear it out. It’s comfy, don’t you like it?” Ryan’s tone was aiming for casual, but his wide smile and the look in his eyes held the mischief that Shane knew was just under the surface.

“Yeah, sure, I-I like it, it looks great on you! If you’ve got it, flaunt it, and all that.” Shane was vaguely annoyed at himself for his flustered tone, the way his hands gestured randomly without his permission. He was playing right into Ryan’s hands. Not that he didn’t usually enjoy the outcome of playing into Ryan’s hands, but he liked to pretend he wasn’t quite that easy.

This was, of course, a lie--and they both knew it.

Ryan let out a comically fake yawn and stretched dramatically, exposing nearly up to his nipples this time. 

Shane rolled his eyes even as he appreciated the view Ryan was working so hard at giving him. “What’s really going on here, Ryan? Other than you trying to torture me, which is a lot of fun for you, I’m sure.”

Ryan grinned widely and put his hands up in a ‘you caught me’ position, once again causing the damned hoodie to ride up. “Brittney told me I should take it and wear it for a while, see how I feel in it. Pretty sure they’re hoping I’ll change my mind and decide to model it for the Watcher store. But, it feels, uh, thirst trappy, honestly?” At this, Ryan’s tone of voice changed slightly. He looked a little nervous, rubbing at the back of his neck in the way that always highlighted the bulk of his bicep, and now had the bonus effect of showing off his frankly ridiculous stomach.

“Possibly? Don’t know if it’d actually move the merch, but it’d damn sure get some traffic to the site. Are you above being objectified for marketing purposes?” Before Ryan could put his arm back down, Shane reached over and put a hand on him, effectively spanning his exposed stomach.

Ryan inhaled sharply at the feeling of Shane’s hand, huge and a little bit cold, but kept up the bit of course, grinning widely as he shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Well, if it’s for the good of the company, I mean…”

Shane laughed, eyes crinkling. No matter how many times Ryan watched a laugh take over Shane’s whole face, it never got old. Shane was always attractive, but this was him at his most beautiful, and even though all of their fans got to see it often, only Ryan got to see it when it was for him and him alone.

Shane moved his hand from Ryan’s stomach to grab his wrist, pulling him in the direction of the bedroom. “Come on, you. Surely you didn’t mean to tease me all afternoon and not follow through?”

“And what if I did?” Ryan snapped back automatically, even as he followed quickly behind Shane. He waited as Shane opened the door, checked to see that Obi wasn’t in the room, then pulled Ryan in and shut the door.

“Then I guess I’ll have to convince you to have pity on me. Or, fuck it, I’ll take care of it myself. Either way, somebody’s touching my dick tonight.” Shane pulled both his sweater and t-shirt over his head as he spoke, then began working at the button and zipper of his pants. He watched as Ryan wriggled out of his basketball shorts, then grabbed the hem of the hoodie and moved to pull it up. 

Shane reached out, shockingly fast, and wrapped a hand around Ryan’s wrist firmly. “No. Leave it on.” Ryan could have ignored him, shook off his grip and finished stripping, but Shane’s tone hadn’t felt like a request. The unexpected command of his voice went straight to Ryan’s dick, causing a slight uptick in his breathing. He stood there for a long few seconds, wrist still trapped in Shane’s tight grip, waiting to be led wherever Shane wanted this to go.

Shane was the one to eventually break the contact, letting go of Ryan’s wrist. Instead of moving on Ryan, though, he turned his attention back to himself, removing his pants and underwear. It was an odd reversal of their usual dynamic for Shane to be completely bare while Ryan was still half dressed, but Ryan had no complaints--he just wanted to give Shane whatever he wanted now that the teasing was done.

Shane didn’t disappoint, the command still evident in his tone and general demeanor even as he stood there with his dick out. “Here’s what’s gonna happen, Ryan. One way or another, at the end of this, I’m coming all over those stupid, ridiculous abs you’ve been showing off all day, and ruining our perfectly good branded merchandise in the process. But because I’m also a nice guy, how we get there is up to you.”

Ryan reacted with what could definitely be described as a squeak, and only blushed a little at the sound. Dignity had never been his strong suit anyway, so he just rolled with it, reasonably confident by now that Shane was pretty cool with who Ryan was as a person.

By the time it hit him that Shane’s speech had called for some response from him, Shane slightly broke the tension, huffing out a laugh and looking down at the floor. “Geez Ry, don’t just leave me standing here with my dick out. What do you want?”

Ryan tried to gather his thoughts, but to be fair, having Shane standing bare in front of him was pretty distracting. His handing the direction of the action over to Ryan just added another dimension to the flustered feeling. “Uh, what’s on the table?” Ryan asked, for lack of a better answer coming to mind.

“Like I said, whatever you want. As long as it ends in me wrecking you and that fucking hoodie.”

The invitation to banter brought Ryan back to his element, feeling more like they were on their usual footing. “You weren’t complaining about this hoodie when you were ogling me in it all day, baby.” Ryan grinned and lifted his arms again, just to be a little shit.

“I think you’ll recall that I complained plenty. Now either make a decision or I’m just gonna push you down on the bed, jerk myself off until I’ve made a complete mess of you, and leave you to take care of this yourself.” Shane palmed Ryan’s cock through his underwear and smirked.

Ryan flushed and swallowed audibly. “Jesus Christ, Shane. Uhh, can I fuck you?” He looked down, nerves making him unwilling to look into Shane’s eyes. Ryan wasn’t any kind of blushing virgin--how did Shane manage to make him feel like he was brand new at everything?

Shane was glad for the reprieve of Ryan not looking at him, because his eyes went wide and his face did god knows what stupid thing. That wasn’t something they’d done before. They hadn’t been able to be physically together for long--although they had made the most of it--but Ryan had seemed to really enjoy being the one getting fucked. Shane had assumed that was how he’d prefer it to stay, so he hadn’t dared hope for this. He tried to collect himself a little before replying, voice a little rough. “Fuck, yeah Ry, of course.” 

Ryan hastily removed his underwear, feeling a little silly left in nothing but the hoodie, but Shane eyeing his dick with approval made him feel a bit less ridiculous. He closed the space between them, grabbing Shane’s face and pulling him into a kiss with one hand, letting the other hand wander over his back and down to his ass. Shane licked and bit at Ryan’s bottom lip, deepening the kiss until Ryan was reeling. He was the one to break the kiss, stepping back to appreciate Shane’s wet, reddened mouth and the rest of his handsome face. “God, Shane, you’re so fucking hot.”

Shane resisted the urge to roll his eyes or come back with a very mature “no, you”, just waiting for Ryan to make another move. Ryan manhandled him toward the bed until he felt the backs of his legs hit the soft surface, then pushed at his chest until he fell backward onto the bed with a thump. Ryan’s hands stayed on his chest, thumbs skimming his nipples, as he bent down to kiss Shane’s neck. Kissing turned quickly into biting and sucking, little marks appearing and fading quickly on Shane’s pale skin. Ryan kept working his way down Shane’s body, thumbs resting at his hip bones as he kissed, nuzzled, and sucked more little marks into Shane’s thighs, carefully avoiding making even the slightest contact with his dick.

Shane enjoyed the attention, but he was quickly impatient for more. He reached down and grabbed a handful of Ryan’s hair, pulling sharply. “Get on with it, Bergara.” 

The commanding tone was back, and Ryan was glad to oblige, but not without being a bit of a brat about it first. He slapped at Shane’s thigh. “I am enjoying the gift I’ve been given, asshole. Now shut up and get all the way up on the bed. I’ll be right back.”

Shane didn’t offer any argument, complying with the request and waiting, watching Ryan go to the bedside table for condoms and lube, then grab a pillow from his side of the bed. Shane lifted his hips to allow Ryan to slip the pillow under him. He felt Ryan’s breath warm and so close to his dick and looked up at the ceiling, already a little overwhelmed, not at all prepared for Ryan pressing down on his hip with one hand as he took Shane’s dick in the other. He was unable to stop himself from bucking up as much as he was allowed when Ryan put his mouth over the head of Shane’s cock, the hand on his hip all that stopped him from outright fucking Ryan’s mouth. Shane didn’t resist the temptation to grab two handfuls of hair as Ryan sucked him, not pulling, just holding him there. He also couldn’t resist being a little mouthy, even as Ryan’s attentions made it hard to talk at all. “Thought you were gonna fuck me,” he rasped out, the goading words softened by his breathy tone.

Ryan pulled off his cock, the wet noise practically echoing through the quiet room. “Thought you said everything was on the table, it was all up to me? You going back on your word, big guy?” Ryan looked up at him with a smirk.

“No, no, you’re right, I shouldn’t question your vision, carry on.”

Ryan huffed a laugh and whispered “You’re such an idiot,” into Shane’s thigh, his voice full of affection. He reached for the bottle of lube, rolling it between his hands for a moment to warm it, then poured some over his hand. He rubbed a finger over Shane’s opening with no real intent, just sliding over him and feeling him clench slightly at the sensation, keeping this up for a moment before slowly sliding into him. Shane hissed a little, and Ryan stopped for a few seconds, not moving, just waiting.

“Keep going, I’m good, I’m good,” Shane eventually prompted. Ryan complied, slipping the finger almost completely out before pushing back in, a little further this time, trying to work Shane open as gently as possible. They’d never discussed exactly how much experience he had with this, but Ryan knew he had none recently, and he didn’t want to do anything to make this not good for Shane.

“C’mon, another, m’ready.” Shane’s voice was a little reedy, but insistent. Ryan pulled out of him completely, poured more lube, and slowly pushed back in with two of his fingers. Shane was less resistant to him now, but he was glad for the extra lube and that Shane wasn’t trying to rush him through this too quickly. He kept working at him, going deeper and scissoring his fingers. 

Shane pulled softly at Ryan’s hair, making him look up from where he’d buried his face in Shane’s chest. “Come up here and kiss me, Ry.”

Ryan kept up the motion of his fingers as he slid up to kiss Shane softly, burying his other hand in Shane’s long, mussed hair. The kiss started out almost sweet, just their lips touching, but turned filthy, Ryan opening up for Shane’s tongue and pulling at his hair. Shane responded in kind, and they moaned softly into each others’ mouths.

Ryan eventually broke the kiss to ask if Shane was ready for a third, his own arousal becoming distracting and pressing him to move things along. Shane nodded, and Ryan slid back down his body, removing his fingers and wincing slightly at Shane’s quiet whine. 

Before he poured more lube on his hand to continue stretching him, he decided to go ahead and put on the condom before things got even more heated and made it difficult. He rolled it over himself carefully, not bothering yet with any lube other than what was already on his hands, then switched back to the task at hand. He poured a possibly overgenerous amount of lube over his hand, drizzled a little more over Shane’s hole, then pressed back into him as gently as he could manage. Shane grunted a little, but gripped at Ryan’s hair to encourage him to continue, so he kept at it. To make sure Shane was still feeling good, he wrapped his other hand around Shane’s cock, attempting to stroke him with a rhythm that matched the movement of his fingers inside him. 

After a couple of minutes of this, Shane pushed at Ryan’s shoulder. “Ry, I don’t wanna come without you inside me and you’re getting me there fast. I’m ready, go ahead.”

Ryan pulled his fingers out as gently as possible, looking up at Shane and seeing a brief grimace all the same. He gave Shane’s dick once last stroke, lubed himself up, and held his cock briefly against Shane’s hole before slowly, slowly pushing in. Wiping his other hand on the sheets, he laced his fingers with Shane’s as he continued to push in until he bottomed out, squeezing Shane’s hand. 

Ryan didn’t move for a minute, giving both of them time to get used to the overwhelming feeling. He rested his head again against Shane’s now slightly sweaty chest for a moment, just feeling his breath and hearing the thump of his heartbeat. Just when he thought he couldn’t stand it much longer, Shane untangled their fingers and tilted Ryan’s chin up to look at him. 

Shane’s eyes were almost too intense as Ryan looked up into them. “C’mon, move, fuck me, Ryan.”

Ryan didn’t try to argue, grabbing Shane’s hips as he pulled back and pushed into him slowly. He kept the slow pace for a while, driving a little deeper with every thrust, but gradually sped up, snapping his hips. He was sweating under the hoodie, but loved the drag of Shane’s cock over his stomach and the fabric as he bent forward and loomed over Shane the way he never could when they weren’t horizontal. He leaned more and more into Shane, increasing the friction of his dick against Ryan’s abs, feeling Shane leaking onto him, that and sweat helping to ease the drag. Ryan could feel himself growing close, the feeling of Shane around him combined with the pleasure on Shane’s face overwhelming.

“Shane, I’m gonna,” he warned, conscious that the endgame of this had been Shane’s idea, wanting to make sure he was allowed before he let himself go.

“Go ahead, Ry,” Shane nodded and grabbed his own dick, stroking himself and rubbing against Ryan’s body as Ryan continued to thrust into him. Ryan barely knew where to look, wanting to watch both Shane’s face and his hand moving over his cock--it was all so much, and it didn’t take Ryan much longer to let go, breathing hard, cock pulsing inside Shane, keeping up his movements as long as he could stand, trying to prolong both of their pleasure. He eventually went still against Shane, hovering over him briefly before pulling out gingerly, removing the condom and disposing of it in the trash can conveniently located by the bed. 

He returned to the bed as quickly as possible, but before he could get his bearings properly and refocus on Shane, Shane was pushing him onto his back, pushing the hoodie up to completely expose Ryan’s stomach. He balanced himself on one hand as he stroked his cock, eyes closed with pleasure, and came with a moan all over Ryan’s stomach and his hoodie. He dragged two fingers through the mess on Ryan’s stomach, bringing them up to Ryan’s mouth and rubbing them over his lips until he gasped, flicked his tongue out, and sucked Shane’s fingers into his mouth until they were clean of everything but a string of his own saliva when Shane drew them out.

“Fuck, Shane, that was…”

“Yeah, it was a lot. All good, though, right?”

Shane was still hovering over him, so Ryan reached up to pull him in for a kiss before answering. “Obviously, yes, all good. For you too?”

Shane gestured at the mess he’d left of Ryan. “Mission accomplished, baby.”

Ryan pushed at his shoulder. “Not what I meant, dipshit. You all good?”

“Yeah Ry, all good. You were amazing. Lemme go get a washcloth and clean up my mess.”

To his surprise, Ryan grabbed both Shane’s hands, causing him to collapse on top of Ryan. “Nah, it’s really your mess now.”

  
Shane grumbled as the still-tacky come rubbed into his skin. “You little shit.”

Ryan grinned. “You love it.”

Shane pushed himself back up and grabbed the hem of the hoodie, pulling it over Ryan’s head, his arms coming up to let him remove it, and rubbed it ineffectually over both of their stomachs.

“Well, you’re definitely not modeling this particular hoodie any time soon.”

“Understatement. C’mon, let’s go shower and actually get clean. We’ll deal with this thing later.”

“Yeah, and be sure to tell Brittney thanks for me.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed Shane’s hands to pull him up off the bed. “Shut the fuck up, Shane.”

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](https://onedamnangryfrog.tumblr.com/), I don't reblog shyan bc I'm fandom old and paranoid about watcher being on there, but I give likes and I love asks/messages!


End file.
